


An olive branch between the two of us is a cup of tea.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: I might make this plot bunny into a series later, M/M, Pre-Relationship, me and my mini drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “You’re an idiot,” were the first words Leon blurted out.D, if he had less composure, would have been blinking. (A part of him couldn’t help but think Leon would not be himself - alternative timeline or not - if he didn’t leave D floundering. This one human had always found a way to leave him reeling.) “Pardon me but I do not understand-“
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Kudos: 39





	An olive branch between the two of us is a cup of tea.

Despite himself his heartbeat grew at the sight before him. Detective was the first thought that came to mind. The word stayed in D’d throat though. There it soured like grapes because Leon in this life was not a detective. It had been D’s choice; an apology that Leon never would know he was being given.

“You’re an idiot,” were the first words Leon blurted out. 

D, if he had less composure, would have been blinking. (A part of him couldn’t help but think Leon would not be himself - alternative timeline or not - if he didn’t leave D floundering. This one human had always found a way to leave him reeling.) “Pardon me but I do not understand-“ 

“I’ve been chasing you down for years, D. Did you really think I wouldn’t follow you to,” Leon raised made a wide gesture with his hand, “whatever this is? It took a few years to get here and I woke up this morning with two different sets of memories because of what you gave my mom but...” it was that Leon’s voice left him. Something akin to uncomfortableness made itself home on his face; Leon’s face was less tanned in this life, D couldn’t help but notice as he stared upon the man. 

In the past he might have been attempting to leave this Chinatown now that Leon had doggedly once more showed up at his door. 

But several years had past and perhaps D had missed not just the company but the promise of it. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” It was an olive branch, it was falling into habits that D should be resisting (habits he shouldn’t have missed). 

“Yeah,” Leon croaked out, “I would like one.”


End file.
